megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Elec Man
is a Robot Master from the Mega Man classic series. He was built by Dr. Light to control electrical operations. Elec Man manages a nuclear power plant and can personally generate 500,000 volts of electricity. He is very fast and his Thunder Beam can kill Mega Man in three hits (this was changed after Mega Man 3). He is a playable character in Mega Man: Powered Up, once you beat him for the first time. In that same game, his voice gets a serious makeover since Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, as his voice now sounds very noble and calm. At the time of his creation, Elec Man was often hailed as Dr. Light's greatest creation and boasts superhuman calculation speed and razor-sharp judgment, as well as a physical agility that would not be matched for some time. He is very conceited and egotistical, but is otherwise very responsible and competent. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data A robot originally created to control the power voltage in an electric power plant. "Feel the power of my Thunder Beam!" Good point: Responsibility Bad point: Twisted Like: Guitar Dislike: Rubber products Stage enemies Enemies in Elec Man's stage: *Big Eye *Blader *Spine *Watcher Enemies in Elec Man's (Game Boy) stage: *Big Eye *Lightning Lord *Met *Octopus Battery Damage Data Chart Other media Elec Man appeared in episodes 1, 17, 18 and 24 from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series and has a brief appearance in the third episode of Mega Man: Upon a Star. He also appeared in the manga Mega Man Megamix, Rockman, Rockman World and Rockman 4Koma Great March. Gallery Image:1-elec.jpg|Elec Man original art File:Mmpu-elec-man3.jpg|Elec Man in Mega Man Powered Up. File:SARElecMan.jpg|Elec Man from Super Adventure Rockman. 08-ElecMan-Specs.jpg|Front, side and back view of Elec Man. Image:Cntgmelecman.jpg|Elec Man from Captain N: The Game Master. Cartoonelecman.jpg|Elec Man from the Mega Man cartoon series. Image:Elecmanactionfigure.jpg|Elec Man action figure from the Mega Man cartoon show Image:Mega_Man_pic4.png|Elec Man in Mega Man Megamix Trivia *Elec Man has a cameo appearance in Mega Man 10 as data of the Weapons Archive. *Elec Man is Keiji Inafune's favorite Robot Master from the first game, and has stated that his design was inspired by popular X-Man, Wolverine. *Elec Man is incorrectly called "Electric Man" in the instruction manual from Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. *Elec Man is one of the few Robot Masters in the series with the distinction of having the same color and thickness of forearms as the upper arms. *It is assumed that the reason Elec Man's jumpsuit has two different colors (an upper red half, and a lower black half) is because battery chargers also have this color scheme as well, which is quite fitting for an electric-themed Robot Master. *In Mega Man Megamix, he is slashed in the chest twice. Once by Mega Man in Mega Man's birth with a Rolling Cutter, and second by Quick Man's Quick Boomerang sword in Orders to Destroy R. *Elec Man shouts "Thunder Bolt!" in Mega Man: Powered Up just before unleashing his special attack. However, his special attack is more similar to the Lightning Bolt. To make it even more confusing his Thunder Beam looks more like a Thunder Bolt in Powered Up. Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Electric Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light